Labour Pains
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Dean and Cas have disappeared, Crowley kidnapped Kevin and Meg leave Sam with no one but Drade and a very Pregnant Teresa. But everything changes when Teresa suddenly goes into labour, and Drade senses that there's something a little off with the labour. Will Teresa and the baby survive or will Sam truly end up alone?


Labor Pains

Sam couldn't believe everything that had happened in the span of ten minutes. First Cas and Dean were able to kill Dick Roman with the bone and everything was going great until Roman exploded in a mess of black goo. And when Sam looked up again he noticed that Dean and Cas had disappeared. Plus, to top everything off, Crowley ended up capturing Kevin and taking him to God knows where. Leaving only him and Drade.

"Sam we need to get out of here! Now!" Drade ordered as she grabbed the tall hunter and dragged him through her iconic purple portal, taking them to the Impala.

Sam's heart fell more when he saw his brother's car smashed into the Roman Enterprises light out front. Meg was no where to be found so he figured that Crowley had taken her as well. It took the two hunters 20 minutes to pull the Impala out of the sign and get it started, and then they were on their way back to the cabin, where a anxious and very pregnant Teresa was waiting. As they pulled up, she came running out, as best as a nine month pregnant women could, to greet them. However she stopped dead when she noticed that instead of five people filling out of the Impala, there was only two.

"Where are the others?" Teresa asked as Sam came up to her, his head hung low. "Sam what happened?" She asked even though she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

All Sam did was wrap his arms around the last family he had and held her close, feeling the baby kicking against his chest. Teresa reached up and wrapped her arms around him, looking over his shoulder at Drade. She just shook her head and walked into the Cabin. After a couple minutes Sam pulled away and got done on his knees so he could place a hand on Teresa's stomach and placed a kiss on it.

"Sam you're really starting to scare me. What happened and where are the others?" Teresa asked pulling Sam up so be was looking at her. She was taken back when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"They're gone." Sam sniffed as tears started to roll down his face.

"Oh Sam honey." Teresa whispered wrapping her arms back around her sobbing husband.

For the next two days all Sam did was mope around. He spend all day fixing up the Impala, only taking breaks to eat and use the washroom. By day two Teresa was starting to get really worried.

"Sam you need to snap out of it." She told him one afternoon as he banged out a dent in the car.

"Ya Sammy. Stop moping around get your ass out of bed." Drade sneered because by this point she was so done with Sam.

Sam stood up and throw Drade a bitch face, "I'm sorry that I really don't feel like doing a hell of a lot after losing my brother!" Sam snapped at Drade.

"It's not like it's the first time." Drade smirked taking a swing from her beer.

"You heartless bitch." Sam cried taking a step towards the red head.

"Oh, am I. Well at least I'm not turning into mush on the only family I have left." Drade continued to sneer, anger rising in her emerald eyes.

"Okay. That's ENOUGH!" Teresa yelled stepping in between the two. "We can't turn on each other, we're . . . Ah!" She suddenly screamed grabbing her stomach.

"Teresa! Are you okay?" Sam wigged wrapping his arm around her holding her up.

"Ya . . . ow . . . It just started to . . . urg . . . hurt." Teresa winced in pain.

"Oh my god." Drade stated her eyes growing wide as she realized what had happened.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked now panicking.

"We need to get her to a hospital now!" Drade ordered, wincing slightly as the word hospital left her lips. She then ran over to the bed and grabbed the bag out from under it.

"Why? What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" Sam continued to ask as he held his girl in his arms as she continued to cry out in pain.

"She's in Labor dumbass. So unless you want your baby girl born in a dingy, germ filled cabin.  
I suggest you pick her up and put her in the car." Drade ordered slinging the bags over her shoulders and starting towards the door.

"Sh . . . sh . . .she's in what!" Sam stuttered almost falling over.

"Yes Labor. Now hurry up!" The older huntress barked strutting out the door.

Sam lifted Teresa into the air, cradling her in his arms and followed Drade out to the Impala. Tears started to come to the young huntress's eyes.

"Sam . . . It hurts . . . so much!" Teresa sobbed as pain seared through her body.

"Baby, it's okay. We are going to get you help." Sam whispered in her ear before laying her across the back seat.

Drade climbed in the back seat and placed Teresa's head on her lap. Then started to comfort her by dabbing the sweat from her forehead, with the damp cloth she had grabbed before leaving, "Okay you need to breath. It will help with the pain." Drade told her softly.

Sam folded himself into the drivers seat and started the car with a roar. Drade had just finished showing Teresa how to breathe when Sam pulled onto the highway and in the direction of the closets hospital.

"Oh my god!" Teresa cried as a clear liquid started to pour out from between her legs.

"Wow, that was fast." Drade stated as she watched the liquid flow off the seat and on to the floor.

"What?" Sam asked franticly over his shoulder as he continued to drive at high speeds.

"Her water just broke." Drade declared as she dabbed more sweat off Teresa's forehead.

"What!" Sam cried taking his eyes off the road to look back at Drade and his girl.

"Sam watch out!" Drade barked pointing out the front window.

Sam turned just in time to see a dog run out in front of the car. "Oh shit!" Sam yelled as he slammed on the brakes. But it was to late, there was a loud thud and a yelp. Sam kept his foot on the brake till the Impala skidded to a stop.

"Sam don't stop! We need to get her to the hospital!" Drade barked as Sam started to get out of the car.

"I have to make sure that its okay!" Sam told her, not really thinking properly at the moment. When he saw the dog his heart broke because it was laying on the ground whimpering. "It's alive! We have to help it." Sam cried looking around and it was then that he noticed a small animal hospital to the right.

The next thing Drade knew Sam was picking up the dog and running towards the pet hospital.

"Son of a bitch. Well at least it's not a human hospital." Drade sighs before opening the door. "Okay kiddo it looks like your going to have this baby in an Animal Hospital." She told the young huntress as she picked her up into her arms.

"Wait . . . What?" Teresa asked in between cries of pain as the contractions got closer together.

"Sam ran over a dog and he just ran off with it to the Vets." Drade stated simply walking in the same direction as Sam had ran off in.

"Remind . . . Urg . . . me to kill . . . him after." Teresa groans balling her fists into Drade's trench-coat.

Drade laughed as she walked into the office to hear Sam freaking at the nurse.

"Help! I need help! The dog needs help." Sam cried holding the dog up.

"Oh and don't forget us." Drade said from behind them as Teresa let out a cry of agony.

"This way!" The nurse stated pointing through a door.

Sam and Drade followed after her till they entered one of the treatment rooms.

"He just – he just came out of nowhere, right in front of my car. We need a doctor. Are you a doctor?" Sam shouted as he laid the dog down on the table.

"The doctor's coming, sir. But I'm not sure what we can do for her." The nurse said pointing at Teresa.

"Don't worry I will deal with her. Just show me to another treatment room." Drade ordered.

"Just down the hall and to the left." The nurse informed the tall huntress who thanked her and left.

Just after Drade left the doctor arrived and ordered Sam to leave. Sam followed the sounds of Teresa's screaming, till he found them. He could feel his heart break when he saw Teresa up on the table, dripping with sweat.

"Drade, is she going to be okay?" Sam asked walking over to the other side of the table.

"Ya, she'll be just fine. What I don't get is why her labour is advancing so quickly? Her water shouldn't have broke for a couple more hours. Plus she should be ready to push in a few minutes." Drade stated with confusion, dabbing Teresa's forehead with one of the hospitals towels. She looked over at Sam and all of a sudden this light bulb went off in her head. Causing her heart to drop because she just realized what was wrong and it wasn't good

"Does this mean that there's something wrong with the baby?" Sam asked grabbing Teresa's hand, holding it tight.

"No, I already checked and the baby is fine. Sam I need to talk to you for a sec." Drade stated nodding towards the door.

Sam walked after her till they were just outside the door.

"Drade what's wrong?" Sam asked in a hurry not taking his eyes of his distressed wife.

"Sam there's something I need to tell you about your baby." Drade informed him a look of sorrow plastered to her face.

"What? What's wrong!" Sam cried looking at the red head.

"It's the demon blood. It seems like you've passed it on to your child. This is why the labour is going by so fast and also why Teresa is in so much pain." Drade explained looking over at Teresa, who was still screaming in pain.

"W-what do you mean I passed it on? Are they going to be okay?" Sam asked, voice cracking slightly in concern.

"The baby will be fine. She'll grow up just like you did, with Demon blood running through her veins. She'll act and look like any other kid. It's Teresa who, I'm worried about. She is just a normal human, with no special powers." Drade continued to explain, making Sam's heart break.

"Are you saying she may not make it?" Sam asked tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't know.. If she's strong enough then she'll be fine. But if she even thinks that she can't do this then she'll most likely die right after giving birth." Drade stated sadness in her voice.

"Damn it! I can't lose her, Drade. She's the only family I have left. I-I just can't." Sam sniffed as he felt his heart break into pieces at the thought of losing the one person he had left.

Drade placed both hands on his shoulders and shock him back to his senses. "Sam you can't think this way. She needs you to be strong right now. For her sake and the baby's" She informed him, trying to calm him.

Sam looked at her then over at Teresa and back. Drade was right again, he needed to be strong for his girl, or should he say girls. He nodded his head and followed Drade back into the room.

"Sam, it hurts so bad! I don't . . ." Teresa started but Sam quickly cut her off.

"No you can. I'm right here." Sam informed her, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Teresa this is it. I need you to start pushing." Drade told her pulling up a stool, seating herself between Teresa's legs.

"Okay, you're going to be fine. Now push!" Sam stated grabbing Teresa's hand.

Teresa cried out as she pushed. She took a breath and pushed again, and again, then one last time till crying filled the room. Teresa leaned back placing her head on the stack of hospital pillows that Drade found. Drade reached over and cut the cord that connected child to mother before wrapping the small baby in a towel.

"I would like to introduce you to your daughter." Drade said with a smile walking around the other side of the table, till she was up by the young mother's head. She gently passed the baby girl over to Teresa.

She held her daughter close, feeling this wave of love wash over her. But just as quickly the room started spinning around her. Teresa closed her eyes and leaned back letting the world go black around her.

"Sam, grab your daughter." Drade ordered noticing Teresa's quickly falling state. Sam just looked at her with confusion and horror. "NOW!" She yelled snapping him back to reality.

Sam reached over and gently lifted his daughter off of Teresa's lap and stepped back. Drade reached over and placed the back of her hand on the unconscious huntress's forehead, pulling back almost immediately for the heat coming off of her.

"Sam take your daughter and go check on the dog." Drade ordered as she starting grabbing supplies out of the cabinets.

Sam slowly walked out the door, but before he left he took one more look at the mother of his child. "Drade you have to save her." He told her softly.

"Hey this is me." Drade huffed a laugh before continuing her task.

Sam walked down the hall and into a little waiting room, taking a seat in one of the many chairs. The nurse came over and asked if he needed anything and he just shook his head. She nodded her head and went back to her work. Sam looked down at his daughter to see that her eyes were slowly opening. He smiled down at her as tears came to his eyes.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your Dad. Ha, wow I never thought in a month to Sunday that I would ever be saying those words." Sam laughed as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Just then the Vet came out into the waiting room. Sam looked up from his baby and stood up.

"He's sustained some serious internal bleeding. There's at least two leg fractures that I can see right now. But with some TLC, he should pull through for you." She informed him, placing her hands in her white lab coat pockets.

"Thanks, Doctor." Sam let out a breath of relief. At least that was one thing that he saved tonight.

"You're gonna take the dog?" She asked him, making Sam take a step back.

"Look, I-I would. He's . . . not mine." Sam tried to say.

"He's not anybody's." The vet stated keeping her eyes on him.

"I-I spend a lot of the time on the road. And I have a newborn child." He replied holding up his daughter.

"Don't you think you're responsible? And a lot of new parents have dogs." She informed him.

"Why do you think I brought him here?" Sam asked finding himself being backed into a corner.

The vet laughed, turning to the nurse behind the counter. "Roberta, could you hand this man his trophy on his way out, please." She stopped laughing and turned back to Sam, "Well, maybe if you were such an upstanding guy, you wouldn't have hit him in the first place." She smirked placing her hands on her hips.

Sam realized that there was only one way out of this. "Fine. I'll take him." He stated finally giving up.

The vet smiled just as Drade came into the waiting room. Sam ran past the vet toward the red head.

"How's Teresa is she okay?" He asked her franticly.

"She's weak but hanging in there. She's just resting right now." Drade informed him.

"Can I . . . we go see her?" Sam asked holding his baby girl close.

"Ya sure." Drade smiled walking back up the hallway, Sam and baby following close behind.

They walked into the treatment room to see Teresa sleeping on the table, with a blanket pulled around her. Sam slowly walked up to her. Just as he got to her side her eyes slowly opened, almost identical to how their daughter had just done.

"S-Sam?" Teresa groaned still feeling very weak.

"Yes that's me, but I'm not the only one here." Sam smiled lifting their daughter slightly so Teresa could see her.

"She has your eyes." Teresa smiled sweetly, turning her head to the side slightly to get a better look at her little girl.

"Have you two thought of name yet?" Drade asked the young parents.

Sam looked down at his previous little girl and only one name came to mind. "Melody." He stated with a big smile.

"Melody, I like that name." Teresa smiled lifting a hand up to place it over Sam's.

"Little Melody Winchester it is. Now we should get you guys out of here." Drade stated nodding towards the door.

"Agreed. Why don't you pick up Teresa and I'll meet you at the car. I just have to go do something first." Sam informed her nodding his head.

"Sure just don't be to long moose." Drade huffed a laugh before Sam walked out the door and down the hall.

Sam walked over to Roberta, who was still working away at the front desk. She smiled when she saw the baby in his arms.

"If she isn't the cutest little thing in the world." She cooed waving a finger in front of little Melody's face.

Sam smiled, "Yes she is. We are going to leave now so here's my number. When the dog is ready just give me a call and I'll come get him."

Sure thing Mr. Winchester. Will do." She said taking the piece of paper with his name and number on it.

Sam smiled once more before follow Drade out to the Impala. She had placed Teresa in the backseat, but what seemed off was the infant car seat placed next to her.

"What's that?" Sam asked nodding towards the seat.

"Well you can't expect the baby to just sit in the back on her own." Drade smirked but laughed when she saw the look Sam was giving it. It was almost as if he thought it was going to explode or something. "Come here and I'll show you how to use it."

Sam slowly made his way over to the other side of the car, where Drade was standing with the door open. She stood there with arms outstretched waiting for Sam to hand her his baby. Sam looked from her to the bundle in his arms and back. He really didn't want to hand her over; he liked how she felt snuggled in his arm.

"Come on Samsquatch we don't have all day. I'm not going to eat her." Drade smirked gestured.

Sam leaned forward and placed a kiss on his baby girl head before reluctantly passing her off to Drade. She smiled and showed Sam how to strap his daughter into the car seat. After baby Melody was all snug, Sam goes to jump in the driver's seat but was stopped by Drade.

"Hey I'm driving." She ordered pushing him back and hopping in the driver's seat.

"What why?" Sam asked leaning down to look at her.

"Because you don't know where we're going and I do so I'm driving." Drade smirked again before closing the door.

Sam just shook his head and walked back around the car and hoped into the passenger seat. After closing his door he turned to face his two girls.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as Drade started the car with a roar and pulled out of the parking lot.

Teresa had her head leaned back onto the seat, looking over at her baby.

"Never been better." She smiled with out taking her eyes of her child.

"We do make beautiful babies don't we." Sam laughed, earning him a smile.

"Yes, yes we do." Teresa laughed before slowly closing her eyes.

"Teresa?" Sam asked worried for his wife.

"Don't worry she's just sleeping. Like I said she's still weak. It will take a while for her strength to be full back up. But she'll be fine with some rest and it looks like she isn't the only tired after tonight's fun." Drade smiled turning her attention back to the road.

Sam looked over to see Melody had also fallen asleep, her eyelids fluttering as she slept. Sam turned his attention back to the road only to find that they were now in the country. Tree's zipping by on either side.

"So were are we going?" Sam asked, confused as to were the red head was taking them.

"It's a surprise. Now why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there." Drade smirked not taking her eyes off the road.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. After what only felt like a couple of minutes he was a woke by a hand shaking his shoulders.

"Wait up Sammy. We're here." Drade told him, letting go of his shoulder and opening her door.

Sam rubbed his eyes and looked around. They were parked in the driveway of this gorgeous old Victoria style, three story home. Sam just sat in shot at to how huge the house was.

"Are we at one of your safe houses?" Sam asked opening his own door and getting out. Just as he stepped out he saw a pair of keys come flying at him so he reached out his hand and caught it.

"Nope it's your house." Drade informed him tapping on Teresa's window.

"M-my house. H-how . . ." Sam tried to form words but failing at it.

"Yep. Once I found out that kiddo here was expecting, I asked a contact of mine to build this." She waved her hands out towards the house.

Sam opened the back door allowing Teresa to climb out, before going over to the other side to get his daughter, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Where are we?" Teresa asked looking around.

"Your home. Let's just call it my baby shower present." Drade smiled helping Teresa to the front door.

"T-this is ours?" Teresa asked looking over at Drade, who nodded her head with a smile. Tears started to form in the new mother's eyes. "Oh Drade, this is to much. How will we ever be able to thank you."

"Just say thank you." Drade laughed walking Teresa inside her new home.

"Thank you." Teresa sniffed as she took everything in.

Drade lead her into a huge living room, placing her in a brown leather armchair. Sam came in with Melody, once again in his arms.

"You didn't have to do this." Sam stated also taking everything in.

"Hey, you're my boy. I will always take care of you." Drade smiled sweetly before heading towards the door. "Well I leave you guys alone. But if you ever need anything, you know my number." She told them before leaving closing the front door behind her.

Sam walked over and stood next to his wife and the mother of his child, never feel happier than he did right now.

"Now can I please hold my baby?" Teresa asked, causing a bigger smile (if that was even possible by this point) to cross Sam's face.


End file.
